


Confession

by youngghosts



Series: Pride Month 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter is a mess, implied PTSD, mentioned Tony Stark, mentioned aunt may - Freeform, mentioned daisy johnson, my soft children, pride 2018, slight angst, spider-man squad, supportive boyfriends, vegan MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/pseuds/youngghosts
Summary: After keeping the secret for so long, Peter has a confession to make. Ned is the most supportive of boyfriends. Meanwhile, MJ is just here for the pizza.→1/30 one shots in honor of lgbt+ pride month





	Confession

“She’s going to find out one day, you know.” Ned told him in his “matter of fact” tone. Peter peeled off his suit while he thought about how to respond. 

MJ was smart- one of the smartest in the whole school, and that was saying something. She figured out Peter had a crush on Liz before he did, she figured out that he got accepted into MIT early, she even figured out that he somehow got Quake to pseudo sibling adopt him. She always found out. 

He opened his mouth to respond when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His chest was covered in scars, some faded, some fresh, some invisible. 

He shook his head quickly and walked back over to Ned, pulling on a sweatshirt in the process. “You’re right. I know you're right.” Ned nodded along, “I know you know that I’m right.” 

That drew a smile from Peter. Ned called that a success. 

Peter made his way under the covers. After fifteen minutes of weighing pros and cons, he had made an executive decision- one, that he had to admit, was way easier to make with Ned cuddling up to his side. “I’ll tell her.”

After 15 minutes of Ned asking and making sure that that’s what Peter absolutely positive that he wanted to do, he shook his head. “No, we’ll tell her. Together.” 

Peter smiled at his boyfriend. “Together.” 

__________

Peter paced around the apartment. Okay, this was gonna be fine. Aunt May was working a late shift, they were gonna order pizza- vegan for MJ, and they were gonna tell her the truth. 

This was fine. It’s not like he’s revealing a huge part of his identity to her or something. Oh wait-

There was a knock on the door. “Hey Peter, open up!”

This was going to be fine. 

__________

MJ tossed the remains of the last slice into the box. 

“Okay losers, what did you really call me here for?” She glanced between the two of them, suspicion clouding her face. 

Ned glanced at Peter looking at her, “Well, y’see, uh, funny story,” MJ raised her eyebrows at him. “Uh, peterhassomethingtotellyou.”

MJ looked over to Peter, “So?” 

Peter sucked in a breath. Okay, now was it. Now or never. It’s okay. They could trust her. Just say the thing, Peter. It’s just two words. Two words.

“MJ, there's uh, there's something we need to tell you.” Peter glanced at Ned before looking back at her. Two words.

“I’m Spider-Man.”  
“We’re dating.”

“Ned!! What are you-”  
“Peter, what the fuc-”

The two were arguing in whispered tones. For their first actual case of relationship miscommunication, this one was a pretty big deal. I mean, Ned thought they were gonna reveal their relationship status while Peter thought he was revealing his superhero status. Talk about mixed messages. Wait, fuck, MJ-

The revelation seemed to sink in for them at the same time. Ned turned back to MJ, instantly trying to cover up for Peter’s reveal. 

“-hilarious, right? It’s okay, babe, she’s cool with us dating. Of course she’s-” 

Ned was rambling at this point. There was the chance that she just couldn't believe either, which would bring a whole different set of problems. No, MJ was too smart for that. 

“Ned. Ned- hey, it’s okay. That’s enough, alright? It’s not going to work.” Peter looked up at her, “We’ve been dating for a while now. It uh, it happened after he found out about- I mean, it was always a thi- it happened when we,” he exhaled. Breathe, Peter. 

“Field trip. Last year. Nobody could find me and Aunt May was just….freaking out? I had to go uh, help Mr. Stark with something. When I came back it was….bad. It was just really bad. And I didn’t- I didn’t- there was- I didn’t know what- it was just...really bad. But I had Ned.” 

His hands were shaking. He could still see it if he closed his eyes. Tony, crumpling down. He could still feel it, if it got too quiet or too cold or if he was too still. That was a lie- he couldn't stop feeling it. 

Ned pulled his hand into his. Right. MJ. He looked back up from the floor to MJ, willing the tears from his eyes. “The truth? The truth is, I am Spider-Man.” 

__________

After a couple more hours, MJ decided it was time to leave. She pulled away from the “cuddle pile” as Ned called it, and called it a night. Peter, true to form, offered to walk her home. “No thanks. You can save the world, I can save myself.” 

She hesitated in the doorway, “Hey, thanks for uh, thanks for trusting me. With your secret, I mean. Well, secrets.” 

This was new for all of them. Huh. 

“You probably knew already.” Ned replied, taking the opportunity to spread his legs out on the sofa more.

That didn’t do quite the trick, but it was enough. MJ smiled back at them. “I did.”

She was almost out the door when, “Hey, MJ,” she turned back to them, “I hope you know this means you're part of the team now.” Peter smiled. It was a wide smile. The kind of smile he used to give before- well, you know. 

“The what? The Spider-Man team?” She shot back. 

“Yeah! Come on, it’s super cool. We have tshirts and everything. Well, now we will because we finally have a third member.” That caused the two to start debating team logistics. 

At some point in the middle of their arguing, she decided that was her cue to leave. Saying another goodbye- one that was returned in the middle of a discussion about team dynamics and what her role would be- she ducked out of the apartment. 

MJ thought about how she became friends with these losers. About how little interactions here and there led to daily conversations and regular movie nights and being a part of the Spider-Man Squad. She realized then that she wouldn't trade those losers for anything else in the world.


End file.
